Hey
by LushHornswoggle
Summary: He was getting tired of having nightmares now. He always had that dream, the same terrifying dream. The boy walking in front of him, saying hey, and when Ivan asked who he was, he would grin and turn into a monster.


_Ivan looked around. The place he was in was dark, but he could see due to a dim light. The air was thick, and he had problems breathing. The air smelled sharply of sunflowers and made Ivan cringe in disgust. He normally liked the scent of sunflowers, but the scent was too strong, and almost choked him. _

"_Hey…"_

_Ivan looked up at the voice, and noticed a boy standing in front of him, the light slightly illuminating his features. He was quite pretty. He had a sunflower in his hair, and another one at his chest. His hair was a golden blonde and had a cowlick standing up. His eyes were big, but he couldn't see what color they were. _

"_Who are you?" Ivan said._

_The boy smiled, and Ivan almost screamed when he saw his eyes turning completely black and empty. His lips were sewn over. The sunflowers started cutting into his skin, and tainted his hair, face and chest with a bright crimson. _

_The dim light suddenly became darker, but he could still see him as brightly as before. The boy walked towards him, and this time Ivan screamed._

* * *

Ivan woke up screaming. He looked around himself, and when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he was in his own room.' It was just a nightmare…'

He slowly lent over to the side of the bed, and grabbed his cell phone. The numbers indicating the time showed 03:42. Ivan groaned. It would be a bitch to fall asleep now. He got out of the bed, and stumbled in to the kitchen. The kitchen was quite small but Ivan thought it was cozy.

He was really tired of getting nightmares now. He always had that dream, the same terrifying dream. The boy walking in front of him, saying hey, and when Ivan asked who he was, he would grin and turn into a monster. Ivan always woke up with a scream when the boy began to move towards him. Luckily, he lived alone, so no one had to know about this.

He walked over to the coffee maker thing (he always forgot what was called, he came from Russia, after all) and turned it on.

He had once heard that if you have the same dream more than once, it has to mean something. He has had this dream like at least ten times now, and he was starting to grow tired of it. The "Coffee making thing" had stopped, indicating that the coffee was ready. Ivan got himself a cup, and poured it in, before adding a few teaspoons of sugar and a little milk. He took a sip of the coffee. It was warm, and he almost burnt his tongue.

He looked over at the clock on the wall. The clock was now about two minutes over four. It was still three and a half hour until he had to go to work.

He took a few more sips of his coffee. He didn't really like the bitter taste, even after adding a bit milk and sugar but it sure woke him up.

Since he didn't have anything to do, he decided to take a walk. It was dark outside, the moon illuminating threes and other things that wasn't already illuminated by the streetlights. The air was slightly cold, but he could endure it.

The little part of America he lived in was a very nice place, full of nice people who just glowed of affection and caring. But at night, he noticed that it was almost completely different. Without the people walking there smiling, the streets felt almost lonely and dark.

"Hey…"

Ivan turned around and paled. It was the boy he had nightmares about, but this time he wasn't dreaming. He took one step back. The boy looked at him with a questioning glance. Ivan couldn't handle this. He turned around and ran.

He could hear that the boy was running after him. Ivan was already getting tired, his breath coming out rapidly. Damn, he should exercise more. He swiftly jumped behind a trash can, and hoped the boy wouldn't find him. He tried to find something to lean on, but quickly pulled back his hand as he felt a stinging pain in it, and looked at the culprit for this. Someone had thrown a sewing needle onto the street. Well, ok.

Oh yeah. He almost forgot that he was being chased. He snapped back to the silent panic as he could hear the boy walking nearby. Luckily, it seemed he had passed his hiding place, so Ivan decided to get up. He grabbed an old vodka bottle that was just laying nearby to use as a weapon just in case.

He could see him walking down the street, and slowly walked the other way from him. The blonde boy suddenly paused and turned around, and when he saw him trying to run away, he started running towards him.

_Ivan ran into a back gate. He quickly broke the end of the bottle, and pointed it towards the boy. He continued walking, pointing something out towards him. Ivan panicked and slashed the bottle at him. The boy dropped whatever he was holding and grabbed his own head, which was now bleeding deeply from the cut Ivan just gave him. Ivan didn't feel safe yet. He stabbed him with the broken bottle again, and this time he hit the boy's chest. He fell onto his knees. _

_Ivan suddenly noticed what the boy had dropped._

_It was his phone._

_If Ivan wasn't scared already, he would've been scared now. The reason the boy was following him, was because he lost his phone! He looked down at the boy. The boy looked up at him with eyes screaming terror. _

_Ivan was terrified and didn't really know what to do. He couldn't kill him. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have anything that could kill him fast enough. He also had to prevent anyone from finding him. _

_He bit his teeth together as he got up and picked up the needle that had stung him earlier, and found a piece of thread. He held the boy's head up, and stabbed the needle into his lower lip. He was about to scream, but Ivan held his mouth shut. He slowly started to sew his mouth shut. Now he couldn't talk for a while. _

_He took a piece of glass, and started to hack out the boy's eyes. Now he couldn't identify the culprit if they found him._

_There were some sunflowers next to the back gate, and he ran over and plucked two. He sewed them over the wounds. _

_He was hysterical. The blonde boy was still breathing and was trembling in fear. He couldn't imagine the extreme pain he had to be in. But he didn't want to get into jail. He knocked the boy unconscious and slung him over his shoulder. Good thing his house wasn't that far away…_

* * *

Alfred finally let out a scream. That nightmare had to be the worst he had ever had.


End file.
